The present invention relates to packing boxes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packing box made of a sheet of paper and having a unitary, resealable cap that opens when pulled or closes when pressed.
A packing box which is to be used in packing medicines or small products, is generally made of a sheet of paper through the process of folding and cutting with end strips formed at two opposite ends for closing. The end strips at either end are overlaid one another and retained into shape so as to close the two opposite ends of the box. This structure of packing box is easy to produce, however, when the box can not be sealed again when opened.